Só acontece em Nova Iorque!
by Penny End
Summary: “Traições, drogas, infidelidade, ciúmes, e muitas festas disfarçadas de bailes de caridade, é claro. Nada escapa do mundinho fabuloso dos jovens da alta sociedade nova - iorquina” - Vários Casais - GaaInoShika; NejiTen, NaruSaku, SasuHina, entre outros!


**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e Gossip Girl a Cecily Von Ziegesar.

**N/A: **Um pequeno aviso a quem fica com a idéia de um casal fixo ever! Apesar dos casais oficiais, nesta fanfic vai acontecer de tudo, menos um casalsinho apaixonado para sempre. O que quero explicar é: Lógico que os personagens terão aquela pessoa especial, mas isso é vida social e não é sempre que eles vão estar com ela, beijando ela, transando com ela ou trocando juras de amor com...ela ;)

**Sumário: "**Traições, drogas, infidelidade, ciúmes, e muitas festas disfarçadas de bailes de caridade, é claro. Nada escapa do mundinho fabuloso dos jovens da alta sociedade nova - iorquina".

-

_**Só acontece em Nova Iorque!**_

_-_

_Capítulo 01: Sakura voltou!_

_-_

Vida, é sempre tão estranha  
É tão cheia de mudanças  
Quando você pensa que tudo está bem, de repente BANG!

_Jem__ -__ Just __A__ Ride_

_-_

_**A gata loura, a chinesa inconseqüente e a mãe ingênua.**_

_-_

Ino Baker suspirou de tédio em frente ao auditório da escola mais chata e tradicional do mundo, a Nightingale - Bamford para garotas.

Ela podia jurar estar ouvindo o tic-tac de seu relógio perturbar seus sentidos enquanto a , como odiava ser chamada, estava de pé no pódio do auditório dando as boas vindas a todas as alunas depois das longas e agitadas férias de Verão.

Como sempre, as bochechas da mulher mais velha do mundo que não precisava de botox estavam manchadas de rosa - claro por conta do saquê que acabara de beber. Todos os funcionários, e as alunas do jardim de infância até as do último ano sabiam do vício por bebidas alcoólicas que sua diretora mantinha desde a adolescência.

Poderia parecer algo um tanto estranho e imprudente uma mulher em uma posição como a dela ter como enfeites de escritório uma coleção de garrafas de vinho, saquê, vodka e derivados ao invés de uma foto de seus netos ou filhos. Mas Tsunade sabia cumprir com excelência o seu papel como diretora da Nightingale - Bamford, mantendo as regras severas e levando todas as suas alunas as melhores universidades do país e quem sabe, do mundo.

Ino Baker fitou-a sorrindo e mordiscando de leve a língua ferina, daria de tudo para vê-la tropeçar pela a quinta avenida e sucumbir ao "charme" do diretor da escola tradicional para rapazes, a St. Jude's que por coincidência ou não, ficava na mesma esquina que a Nightingale - Bamford.

Todos os alunos de ambas as escolas o apelidaram de Ero, algo como pervertido em japonês.

Enquanto a diretora da tradicional escola feminina era uma bêbada, o da escola tradicional masculina adotou um ridículo pseudônimo que pensava ele ser genuíno o bastante em disfarçá-lo para escrever sua pornografia, apelidada de "Icha - Icha Paradise".

As garotas tinham horror a literatura pervertida do Sr. Ero dos cabelos brancos e desgrenhados, enquanto os garotos varriam as prateleiras com lançamentos do mesmo, considerando-o o adulto mais legal do mundo.

Ok, agora ser tarado é ser legal.

Ino reforçou o nó em suas madeixas longas e douradas para ver se o tempo passava mais depressa.

Estava usando o uniforme diferencial das garotas do último ano: Uma saia de pregas azul - escuro que se não tivesse sido levada às pressas para a costureira bateriam eu seus joelhos gordos, sapatilhas pretas de salto baixo, uma meia calça branca que ela usava desde a quinta-série e uma blusa de botões igualmente branca. E claro que por cima de seu uniforme encontrava-se o seu inseparável suéter de cashmere preto.

A Baker adorava usar algo de tom escuro. Ela sentia-se como uma mulher de vinte e cinco anos que acabara de abandonar a menininha interior.

Ao seu lado estavam duas de suas melhores amigas da Nightingale - Bamford, Tenten Wulong e Hinata Kingston. A primeira com a cabeça a mil por ter tomado um porre de champanhe e a segunda por, provavelmente, ter cuidado da outra a noite passada.

Sempre que a loura encarava aqueles olhos perolados perguntava-se como Hinata conseguia se manter sã morando com o primo que toda a garota pediu a Deus para ter. Alguns colecionam selos, outros jogam videogames e têm aqueles que amam estudar, bem...o hobby de Ino Yamanaka era babar por Neji Kingston.

- Minha cabeça está estourando... – Gemeu Tenten ao lado da loura, ela passava as mãos pela a testa como se dessa forma pudesse aliviar as batidas de seu cérebro.

Ino ergueu os lindos olhos azul - claros e a olhou pelo o canto destes, se a diretora mais carrasca de toda a Nova Iorque as vissem conversando na hora de seu discurso batido, teriam horas a mais de qualquer estudo avançado sobre qualquer matéria avançada que as faculdades mais avançadas exigiam dos alunos das escolas também, mais avançadas.

Então a Baker apenas segurou o riso.

A morena que usava o tipo de penteado que ficaria ridículo até em uma super modelo, mas que caía super bem nela, desde a sexta - série comparecia ao primeiro dia de aula da Nightingale - Bamford com uma dor de cabeça tremenda.

A ressaca do começo de período escolar se tornara uma tradição para Tenten.

Então era para a loura já ter se acostumado com aquela situação, mas era simplesmente hilário demais para ela ver a Wulong com aquele ar de quem acabara de acordar em um sábado pela a tarde com um cara dividindo a sua cama com mais duas garotas que, por sinal, você não lembrava nem o nome.

Porque Tenten era assim, inconseqüente do jeito que todos gostariam de ser, que se safava das piores situações e ainda conseguia sair com classe de qualquer humilhação pública.

Filha de um chinês prodígio do cinema, ela sempre estava em_ todas_ as festas, em _todos_ os escândalos e também nos maiores tablóides do mundo, como toda a boa filha independente de uma celebridade milionária de Hollywood.

Se não fosse pela vida agitada que levava do jeito que nenhum pai gostaria, a morena talvez se atrevesse a dizer que sentia falta da presença paterna.

Mas vamos combinar que, para uma garota de dezessete anos que está no último ano escolar a presença dos pais é tudo, menos essencial.

Não que algum dia tivesse sido...

- Não acha melhor voltar para casa? – A voz mansa e delicada de Hinata Kingston ecôo por todo o auditório e suas bochechas ficaram cor - de - rosa. Mas por sorte das três, a japonesa de cinqüenta anos estava ocupada demais repreendendo um grupo de garotas da oitava-série.

A estudante baixinha dos curtos cabelos escuros e azulados sentia uma preocupação genuína por todos a sua volta. Parecia o tipo de mãe bobinha e ingênua que faz de tudo por as suas filhas meio loucas da cabeça.

Quando Tenten Wulong se agarrou com o bartender inglês da última festa de aniversário do aventureiro Sasori Thomas, Hinata Kingston convenceu a amiga à não ir embora com ele para a Inglaterra, passando o Natal e o reveillon com um cara que conhecera em menos de vinte e quatro horas.

Mas para isso, a herdeira dos Kingstons teve de convencer o irresponsável Thomas a levar a morena para casa. Tenten nunca deixaria um cara gostoso por...ninguém.

Muitas vezes, quando Hinata estava com tédio ou na quarta tequila, adorava listar todos os garotos que já passaram pela a mão da Wulong. Era um pouco maldoso, mas divertido também.

Vamos começar pela a sexta-série, onde a vida sexual de Tenten começou a todo vapor...porque é isso o que acontece quando você perde a virgindade com o primo de Hinata em sua festa de doze anos.

Nesse dia os pais da Kingston estavam viajando pelo Japão e a babá contratada por eles estava mais preocupada com a adega da família do que com a festinha pré - adolescente que rolava a base de muita cerveja e champanhe.

Não foi difícil ir para o andar de cima, roubar as camisinhas de Hiashi Kingston sabor morango e se trancarem no quarto de Neji Kingston enquanto tocava no andar de baixo, Blink - 182.

O garoto de longas madeixas odiava aquele azedo açucarado, mas desde aquele dia não passara um domingo de manhã sem misturá-los com creme de leite e enfiá-los goela abaixo.

Se Neji não fosse Neji, Hinata juraria ver um vestígio de paixão naquele vício matinal por frutas vermelhas e ácidas.

- E perder o primeiro dia de aula? Nem morta...novos garotos estão chegando na St. Jude's e eu não perco isso por nada! – Cochichou a morena de volta, enquanto olhava para o rolex dourado em seu pulso direito, ainda faltavam dez minutos até que a primeira aula começasse.

Francês avançado poderia ser uma matéria muito chata, mas _não_ quando se tem um professor como Kakashi Smith...quero dizer de uma maneira bem óbvia que todas as alunas da Nightingale - Bamford babavam por seu professor de língua estrangeira.

Tenten bem que achava o francês um tanto quanto gay, mas ela perdoava aquele homem de cabelos grisalhos. Ela simplesmente daria de tudo para ouvi-lo gemer em sotaque europeu.

_Mon amour_, o ano mal começou.

- Como se alguém fosse olhá-la com esse bafo horrível de bebida e esse rosto marcado pela a sua baba – Pela a primeira vez naquele dia, Ino Baker se pronunciou enquanto cruzava elegantemente as pernas esguias no imenso banco de madeira do auditório da escola.

- Oh! – Tenten arregalou os olhos castanhos, escondendo os lábios com a palma de sua mão direita do jeito mais clássico e nojento possível – Esqueci minha lente de contato azul - claro e minha peruca loura em cima da pia...o que será de mim agora? Ajude-me Ino, ajude-me! – Falou a Wulong dramaticamente enquanto jogava-se em cima da outra.

Provavelmente se ela não fosse Tenten Wulong teria caído no jogo maldoso da Baker e se encolhido de vergonha feito um filhote de passarinho, mas aquela jovem chinesa era alto confiante o bastante para deixar que a língua ferina da loura a ferisse.

Sem contar que, ao vê-la rosnar feito uma cadela brava com medo que chamasse a atenção de todos para cima delas valeu aquela cínica troca de olhares.

- Agora gostaria de começar cantando o hino de início do período escolar. Gostaria que todas se levantassem e abrissem o hinário na pagina quarenta e sete – Instruiu a Sra. Senju – E como em todos os anos, solicito a presença de Hinata Kingston de pé ao pódio.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para a jovem e seu rosto vermelho de vergonha. Como a mencionou, em todos os anos Hinata ficava de pé no pódio para cantar o hino junto de todas as outras alunas da Nightingale - Bamford.

Tinha uma voz absolutamente maravilhosa que sempre ecoava pela a quinta avenida na manhã do dia cinco de Outubro. Dava até para se animar com o começo do ano letivo, ter vontade de estudar e apertar as bochechas fofas da Kingston.

Como todo um bom inglês, seu pai gostaria de vê-la freqüentando a universidade Oxford, na Inglaterra. Mas todos a sua volta viam-na como a próxima cantora que iria emplacar fenômenos musicais como Beyoncé ou até Madonna! Com direito a parceria com cantores simplesmente divinos, como Justin Timberlake ou Jay Z, e lógico, namorando o queridinho de todos no momento: Zac Efron.

Quem olharia para Vanessa Hudgens ao lado de Hinata Kingston e sua voz de anjo?

A canção começou e todas as alunas levantaram-se educadamente, cantando o hino em uma perfeita sincronização.

Se não fosse pelas saias super curtas, pareceriam os anjos de Deus.

-

-

_**Os gostosões da St. Jude's.**_

_**-**_

Ao contrário da tradicionalíssima Nightingale - Bamford, a St. Jude's não costumava ter um ritual para o começo de ano letivo. O seu diretor, Jiraiya Tanaka considerava toda aquela embromação uma grande babaquice que não acrescentaria em nada para um bom começo de período escolar.

Então, enquanto esperavam o horário da aula começar, a maioria dos alunos ficava na calçada da escola fumando seus cigarros e conversando banalidades de garotos.

Sasuke Hall atendeu ao celular no terceiro toque. Ele estava parado na esquina com mais dois rapazes com os mesmos uniformes elegantes da St. Jude's. A calça azul - escura, composta com a blusa social branca de manga comprida e a jaqueta da mesma cor da calça.

Todos os alunos pareciam responsáveis com aquele traje...

O que nenhum deles na verdade era.

O Hall semicerrou os olhos escuros, tentando bloquear a forte luz do sol de outubro. Olhou ao redor e foi para a sombra que o toldo de um restaurante de culinária japonesa fazia na calçada coberta por embalagens vazias de cigarros West e Marlboro.

- Adivinha quem voltou? – Sasuke ouviu sua namorada guinchar animada pelo telefone. Nas férias de verão ela ficara presa na França e o Hall fez uma viagem experimental pela a Índia, ficaram meses sem contato.

_Aleluia._

Ino sentira saudades dele por todos os dias sofríveis que passara em Paris para o terceiro casamento de sua tia...e o moreno realmente sentia vontade de revê-la sempre que o dia amanhecia. Os olhos azuis e os cabelos longos e louros faziam falta naquela terra de ninguém.

Ele estava até gostando do telefonema inútil da Baker.

_O amor é realmente lindo._

- E aí, como é que você tá? – Ele não era exatamente muito bom em desenrolar uma conversa romântica pelo celular perto de seus amigos ou em frente a sua escola e a de Ino...ou para ser sincero, simplesmente _nunca_.

Ele preferiria beijá-la e deixar por isso mesmo quando o intervalo começasse ou enquanto o céu escurecesse indicando o fim das aulas.

Do jeito como sempre faziam, desde que começaram a namorar.

- Com saudades! – Disparou a loura, parecendo realmente não ver a hora de grudar os olhos no cara mais perfeito de toda a Nova Iorque. O seu namorado, o homem que ela amava.

Sasuke sorriu, mas não pela a afirmação da Baker e sim porque um de seus amigos, Neji Kingston havia acabado de receber um telefonema de seu tio. A prostituta asiática que ficara com ele na noite passada entrara em pânico ao acordar e não vê-lo ao seu lado na cama.

Ela não sabia falar inglês, e os olhos de Hiashi Kingston a fuzilavam em um misto de maldade e desprezo. Totalmente assustador.

- Alô...Sasuke, você está aí? – Perguntou a Baker do outro lado da linha, estranhando o súbito silêncio do namorado e entrando em pânico logo em seguida.

Ela era sempre tão neurótica...

- Claro, claro, aí...tenho de desligar – Respondeu o Hall com a voz surpreendentemente risonha enquanto falava em uma linguagem esquisita de sinais com os outros dois garotos.

- Mas já? Mal nos falamos... – Queixou-se Ino, fazendo um mimo que não daria certo.

Ah, qual é, como se você não tivesse ligado para ela durante todo o verão!

- Bem...tenho mesmo de ir, depois nos falamos – Sasuke desligou o celular sem esperar um breve tchau da namorada e deu uma rápida corrida para onde Neji Kingston e Naruto Baker fumavam cigarros West.

Ao parar ao lado deles, o moreno capturou do bolso traseiro da calça um maço de cigarros Lucky Strike, acendendo-o rapidamente e dando um profundo e longo trago, soltando a fumaça pelas narinas em formas de anéis.

Sasuke sempre começava a viajar acompanhando a trajetória de sua fumaça tóxica pelo o céu da Quinta Avenida pela a manhã dos dias de semana.

Na verdade, ele viajava com tudo.

Sasuke Hall era o tipo de garoto que buscava sair da realidade sempre que podia, por simplesmente considerá-la sempre chata demais e cheia de responsabilidades desde o segundo ano.

Ele não estava a fim de cursar a faculdade, ele não queria ter de estudar para as provas finais e se fosse possível, ele também gostaria de poder parar de reafirmar a todo o momento a namorada que a amava sem nunca ter certeza sobre isso.

Ele fazia o tipo desprezível que reclamava de barriga cheia e estufada.

Membro da respeitável família Hall que possuía um império de agências de modelos e produtos de cosméticos, ele morava em uma mansão afastada do caos de Nova Iorque e tinha um assustador motorista particular chamado Orochimaru Windsor, ou cara de cobra como Ino o apelidara.

A loura já o viu passar a língua comprida e nojenta entre os dentes podres enquanto olhava para Sasuke.

_Eeeca_!

Além de todas as garotas do planeta, ela ainda tinha de se procurar com motoristas gays e tarados! Não é fácil namorar um Hall...Mas excitante o bastante para você simplesmente _nunca _desistir deles.

- Cara, eu não acredito nisso! Seu tio vai suspender o seu cartão de crédito por um mês!? – Gritou Naruto eufórico enquanto esmagava o cigarro praticamente intocado com a sola de seu sapato preto. – Neji, você é mesmo um idiota... – Caçoou o louro, ele adorava quando alguém tinha a capacidade de fazer algo ainda mais estúpido que ele.

Porque se alguém ali era um otário por assim dizer, esse alguém era Naruto Baker. O irmão adotivo, pentelho e detestável de Ino Baker.

De boca fechada ele conseguia ficar ainda mais bonito e cool que Sasuke Hall e Neji Kingston juntos, mas era só lhe dar uma chance que ele provava o contrário e você se arrependia pelo o resto de sua vida.

Ele não tinha nenhum jeito com as mulheres. Só tirava notas baixas, era desastrado, inconveniente, barulhento, implicante, chapado e ainda parecia ter doze anos de idade!

Um perdedor pelo o qual as pessoas ainda mantinham um rastro de fé.

Afinal, ele ainda era louro, de belos olhos azuis e carregava o poderoso sobrenome Baker, além de vestir as roupas caras da moda, fumar os cigarros gostosos de menta e sair com as pessoas fabulosas do Upper East Side.

- Não importa...você é_ virgem_ – Rebateu o Kingston com o cenho franzido, um mês sem o cartão de crédito era também um mês sem bebidas e sexo.

Como eu disse, todos têm um hobby...sexo e bebidas eram o de Neji Kingston.

No fundo, no fundo...quem não gostaria de ser como ele?

Insensível, babaca, bêbado e ninfomaníaco...ele era o único cara com tais características que conseguia conquistar o amor de todas e de..._todos_.

Neji, nós te amamos! _Garotinho podre_.

O Hall apenas sorriu com o cigarro entre os dentes ao ver as bochechas vermelhas de Naruto.

Ao contrário de todos ali, o louro era o jovem virgem a procura de um amor verdadeiro. Uma _princesa_ no corpo de um sarado de dezessete anos.

Um pouco trágico, mas ainda assim bonitinho.

- Olha...eu sei do problema de vocês, mas também sei como podem resolvê-lo – Disse Sasuke enquanto tirava da mochila pulma marrom o esboço de um convite – Prestem atenção, não podemos perder isso.

Os olhos azuis e os olhos brancos se fixaram no pedaço de papel nas mãos do moreno, nele dizia em caracteres grandes e dourados "Um dia no Paraíso, dezoito anos de Naruto Baker!".

- Que porra é essa? – Sussurrou o louro enquanto lia repetidas vezes os versos no cartão sobre uma festa que aconteceria no dia dez de Outubro. Esse era o dia de seu aniversário e ele já havia planejado uma noite simples com seus amigos, tequila, Tomb Raider e a gostosa da Angelina Jolie.

- Sua irmã não te odeia tanto assim... – Disse o Hall guardando de volta rapidamente o cartão retangular de cartolina branca desgastada na mochila – Ela falará com você hoje à noite e por Deus, não diga nada sobre eu ter comentado isso com você. Ino está na TPM, ou ela vai chorar ou vai me matar.

- Mas, mas... – Tentou inutilmente argumentar o Baker até ser brutalmente interrompido por Neji.

- "Mas" nada Naruto! Não vê que essa será a _sua _oportunidade perfeita? – Celebrou o Kingston enquanto dava leves batidas nas costas do outro – Já posso até imaginar as garotinhas da Nightingale-Bamford com seus vestidinhos curtos e justos...

Em todas as festas era exatamente assim: Garotas com seus vestidos sensuais e garotos com seus ternos elegantes Armani.

_Um dia no paraíso_!

- Eu não ligo para essas garotas – Resmungou o louro achando Neji um completo imbecil. Seria a oportunidade perfeita para _ele. _Bebidas e mulheres sempre andavam juntos de Neji Kingston, não de Naruto Baker.

- Eu até entendo que ela era uma gostosa, mas aquela maluca foi embora para nunca mais voltar – Disse o cabeludo por um momento parecendo querer sinceramente tentar amenizar os ânimos.

Ele poderia ser um nojo total quando se tratava de mulheres. Mas mantinha um coração em relação a Sasuke e a Naruto.

Se não fosse tão galinha e bom de cama, diria que é gay.

- Ela não era maluca, só era um pouco... – Os olhos azuis rodaram pela a calçada tentando buscar as palavras certas, mas quando se tratava _dela _ele simplesmente nunca sabia o que dizer. Eram naquelas horas que Naruto Baker surpreendentemente sabia calar a boca. – Esqueça – Finalizou o louro, acendendo outro cigarro.

Ele sabia que precisava parar de fumar, mas seus pulmões enchiam-se de uma fumaça tranqüilizadora.

- Seria bom se você realmente a esquecesse... – Murmurou Sasuke baixinho, enquanto olhava os sapatos marrons - escuros até erguer o rosto para encontrar os olhos de Naruto sérios, ou tristes. Ele não saberia dizer – Você sabe, a Hinata estará lá – Tornou ele, tentando concertar a burrada que fizera.

- A Ino também. – Disse Naruto, jogando o cigarro na calçada a poucos centímetros dos sapatos do Hall.

_Corações atormentados pelo passado_. Daria um belo título para uma triste poesia, mas não para a vida desses jovens afortunados.

- A Ino, a Hinata e todas as gostosas da cidade – Falou Neji com impaciência. Será que eles realmente não percebiam o quão imbecis eram? Porque _os dois_ não a esqueciam?

Quer dizer, aquilo era fácil para o Kingston. Ele nem se lembrava do nome da indiana, apesar de ter _Tenten Wulong_ cravado no tornozelo.

Mas falaremos sobre isso mais tarde.

Ao ouvirem a sineta tocar, os três garotos e mais da metade da St. Jude's dirigiram-se para a entrada da escola, apagando os cigarros com a sola dos sapatos e abanando as roupas que fediam a fumaça tóxica.

Enquanto cruzavam o corredor, todos eles mantinham o mesmo foco por diferentes maneiras.

Naruto ainda buscava um jeito de descrevê-la.

Sasuke reafirmou para si mesmo o que sentia por Ino.

E Neji pensou em como era divertido ter Química avançada com Anko Bridges e suas roupas apertadas.

Homens, sempre tão iguais...

-

-

_**O riso dela ecoa alto pela a Quinta Avenida.**_

_**-**_

- Bem, é isso meninas. Podem sair mais cedo hoje, cortesia do primeiro dia de aula – Disse a professora de Inglês, Kurenai McKensi.

Ela piscou para as garotas com um sorriso divertido enfeitando os lábios cobertos por uma camada de batom vermelho - escuro enquanto saía às pressas para o extenso corredor do segundo andar.

Todas as garotas soltaram risos abafados, cortesia de primeiro dia de aula uma ova! Ela apenas estava praticamente urinando no seu jeans Seven preferido para encontrar-se com o professor de Física, Asuma York.

A sineta sôo alto e o relógio marcou exatamente 18:40, o horário em que todas as garotas da Nightingale - Bamford se preparavam para guardarem suas coisas, encherem a barriga com um jantar de baixa caloria feito por um Chef Francês, e passarem a noite assistindo a reprises de Beverly Hills - 90210.

Ao mesmo tempo em que todos os garotos da St. Jude's marcavam de irem jogar basquete na quadra da escola e ficarem chapados com a melhor erva da cidade. Quando chegassem em casa, comeriam feitos porcos cor-de-rosa e dormiriam com a grama verde do Central Park grudada nos cabelos oleosos.

- Finalmente – Bocejou a Wulong com os olhos castanhos lacrimejados.

- Como você consegue sentir sono se dormiu a aula toda!? – Perguntou Ino incrédula dirigindo-se ao um dos milhares de banheiros da Nightingale - Bamford, ao lado de Tenten e Hinata.

- Mas eu não estava dormindo, apenas fechei os olhos para a dor de cabeça diminuir – Justificou-se a morena enquanto abria a porta de um reservado.

- Ah, claro...então você certamente sabe que recebeu um negativo em Inglês – A Baker sorriu cinicamente enquanto passava uma camada de brilho transparente sabor pêssego sobre lábios carnudos.

- O quê!? Um negativo, mas por quê? – Gritou a morena histericamente do banheiro. Aquilo era tudo o que ela precisava em seu currículo escolar do último ano.

Adeus Universidade de Brown. Olá, faculdade comunitária!

- Sabe como é, a professora McKensi não entende esse seu método de cura – Disse a loura ironicamente enquanto escovava os cabelos longos e brilhosos de cima para baixo.

- Bom...eu sei que pelo menos fico atenta a aula do namorado dela – Disse a Wulong maliciosamente ao sair do reservado, lavando em seguida as mãos com sabonete líquido de extrato de rosas vermelhas. A loura a encarou pelo o espelho retangular do banheiro, se perguntando como ela conseguia absorver e esquecer de tudo tão rapidamente.

Nada nunca a abalava...Ino às vezes também gostaria de ser assim.

- Vem cá, por que está tão quieta Hinata? – Perguntou a Baker mudando de assunto enquanto borrifava Eau D'Orange Verte, de Hermés pelo o pescoço e braços compridos. Era um perfume clássico masculino, mas que ela sempre usava para se encontrar com Sasuke Hall.

- É que...sabe... – Disse a Kingston de forma hesitante – Vocês não estão nervosas de reencontrarem os meninos? Quero dizer, passamos meses sem contato... – Disse ela com as bochechas adquirindo um tom de rosa - claro.

Para variar um pouquinho, Hinata estava morrendo de vergonha.

Tenten Wulong e Ino Baker se encararam com as bochechas cheias de ar, controlando o riso que estava prestes a explodir. Definitivamente Hinata Kingston era a garota mais fofa de toda a Nightingale - Bamford.

A estudante baixinha e tímida se encolheu sabendo que acabara de dizer uma besteira. Pelo menos era esse o sinal que sua mente lhe enviara ao ver os olhos lacrimejados das amigas.

- Podem rir – Balbuciou a Kingston. Era completamente irritante vê-las de bochechas inchadas e olhares que apenas as outras duas eram capazes de compreender.

- Desculpe Hinata – Disse Ino após uma enxurrada de gargalhadas histéricas. Ela ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos e passava a mão pela a barriga dolorida. – Mas sabe como é, o Naruto continua o mesmo idiota de sempre. Apenas vamos relaxar e brilhar – A loura a olhou com incentivo, emprestando o mesmo brilho transparente de pêssego que passara nos lábios, enquanto Tenten penteava os curtos cabelos da Kingston com os dedos enfeitados por anéis coloridos e exagerados.

Aquilo era meio e totalmente hippie e loser. Mas Tenten tinha o dom de se vestir mal, se comportar mal e continuar perfeitamente linda e encantadora aos olhos de todos.

Hinata apenas sorriu timidamente tentando adquirir o olhar confiante da Baker e da Wulong. Relaxar e brilhar? Aquilo definitivamente não era difícil para o trio mais brilhante de toda a Nova Iorque.

E_ Todos_ sabiam disso, menos a pequena Kingston.

Vamos lá, você é linda, meiga e canta como um anjo.

Let's GO baby!

...

Quando o último tempo de Biologia finalmente acabou, Sasuke Hall, Naruto Baker e Neji Kingston despediram-se rapidamente de seus colegas de turma da St. Jude's School for Boys e correram pela Madison Avenue, a fim de comprarem a melhor trouxinha de maconha da cidade.

Eles passariam as próximas quatro horas fumando e relaxando, sentados em algum banco de madeira verde do Central Park enquanto recebiam olhares maliciosos e sensuais de alunas mais novas da Nightingale - Bamford, ou qualquer outra escola que fosse.

Com os sorrisos sexys de "eu - sei - que - sou - gostoso", os cabelos negros, louros ou compridos, os olhares penetrantes e intimidadores, o uniforme maravilhosamente alinhado a músculos definidos junto da pele perfeitamente bronzeada do verão, Sasuke, Naruto e Neji eram os garotos mais cobiçados de todo o Upper East Side.

Mas não pense que eles eram convencidos, só não podiam deixar de serem gostosos. Nasceram assim, por que simplesmente _não_ aproveitar?

Sentado no gramado aparado do Central Park, Sasuke Hall sorriu de canto para uma garota da oitava série que estudava na École Française, ele sempre teve uma queda pelas alunas de lá. As francesinhas de cabelos curtinhos, saias cinzas rodadas, saltos altos e suéteres pretos de gola em V o embasbacavam.

Ele ainda tinha Ino Baker, mas um flerte inocente nunca fez mal a ninguém.

_Até parece!_

Enquanto trazia a fumaça para dentro de seus pulmões e segurava-as com as bochechas cheias de ar, Sasuke Hall varreu o parque com os olhos escuros, as alunas do último ano da Nightingale - Bamford já estavam super lotando a Quinta Avenida.

Logo, logo ele poderia beijar a namorada loura e deixar por isso mesmo.

Foi nesse momento em que uma cabeleira cor - de - rosa apareceu por entre os grupos de meninas de saias pregueadas azul - escuro que estavam cochichando entre elas sobre a garota que fora expulsa da Nightingale - Bamford e acabara de voltar após um ano de desaparecimento.

Seus cabelos estavam mais curtos e mais escuros, os olhos verdes e profundos continham o mistério de segredos bem guardados. Ela ainda usava as mesmas roupas fabulosas do ano passado, das melhores marcas e dos melhores estilistas.

Pela a manhã, o par de sapatos vinho Manolo Blahnik voltaram às escadarias do Metropolitan Museum of Art, e os cabelos curtos e ruivos voaram com a ventania do outubro de Nova Iorque, enquanto ela observava a cidade pela a varanda dos pais dela do outro lado da rua.

Sim, definitivamente _ela _estava de volta. Ainda mais contagiante, glamurosa e _irresistível_.

A medida em que suas botas pretas de camurça iam desaparecendo por entre as árvores do Central Park, Sasuke Hall de repente ficou de pé todo duro, feito um soldado. O baseado que há pouco estava entre seus dedos caíra na grama em um baque surdo, apagando-se pouco a pouco.

Em um gesto automático o moreno se levantou, andando a passos largos e apressados pelo parque esquecendo-se de seus amigos ou o fato de poder vir a trombar com a namorada a qualquer minuto.

Mas naquele instante ele só queria ter certeza se aquilo poderia ser verdade. Será que Sakura Mitchell tinha _realmente _voltado?

- Sakura!? – Perguntou uma voz ofegante e conhecida atrás de si.

Eles poderiam passar anos sem se verem que ela nunca se esqueceria daquele tom de voz rouco, firme e completamente sensual. Como ele também nunca se esqueceria daqueles cabelos cor - de - rosa bagunçados pelo o vento nova - iorquino.

Ela se virou rodopiando os pés com as botas pretas de cano longo, parecendo à princesa do balé do Quebra - Nozes. Mas muito mais bonita e graciosa.

- Sasuke...oi! – Disse Sakura Mitchell empurrando uma mecha curta e rosada para trás da orelha e sorrindo com doçura para o velho amigo.

Quando Sakura esticou os lábios, mostrando os perfeitos e alinhados dentes brancos todo o rosto de Sasuke formigou, do jeito que sempre acontecia quando ela sorria.

As bochechas dela ficavam incrivelmente coradas e os olhos menores parecendo com os de um gato siamês.

_Mi-au!_

- E aí... – A Mitchell murmurou olhando para os lados nervosamente, enquanto abraçava a si mesma. Ela realmente não queria ser desagradável com ele, estava imensamente feliz por voltar à Nova Iorque e ter Sasuke mais uma vez tão perto de si fazia seu coração acelerar.

Ele estava tão bem que Sakura sentia vontade de pular em cima dele e beijar seu rosto repetidas vezes, gritar para todo o mundo ouvir o quanto ela sentira sua falta, rodopiar ao seu lado pela as avenidas, comprar litros de champanhe para comemorarem e finalmente poder dizer o quanto _também _o amava.

Mas aquilo não era certo. Não quando sua melhor amiga é a namorada dele.

_Arrã, vamos ver até quando..._

Por outro lado, o Hall sentia _quase _o mesmo. Porque em um ataque momentâneo de amnésia ele se esqueceu de que tinha uma namorada ou de quem era Ino Baker e seus cabelos longos e dourados. Ele nem se quer lembrava-se de seu próprio nome.

_Ela _estava ali de novo, com o mesmo sorriso contagiante, os cabelos cor - de - rosa brilhosos e a pele branca e alva. E aquilo era tudo o que importava.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Sasuke, tentando respirar normalmente – Senti sua falta.

Ele _realmente _não lembrava-se de Ino.

- Sabe como é, saí do castigo – Disse Sakura numa tentativa fracassada de parecer bem-humorada na frente dele, ela estava tentando ser simplesmente a_ amiga_ que voltara de um ano de estudos avançados na Europa.

Mas os dois sabiam que aquilo não era verdade e, antes que pudessem pensar em algo a mais a dizer já estavam se abraçando. Ele tinha o mesmo cheiro de um ano atrás, ainda cheirava ao mar do Caribe e ao seu lar.

Lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Sakura e ela apertou o rosto contra o peito de Sasuke, era tão indescritivelmente gostoso estar de volta.

Mas tudo o que é bom, dura pouco.

- A maior gata do Upper East Side está de volta – Grunhiu uma voz ao lado deles. Assustados, Sakura e Sasuke se afastaram em um salto.

Era Neji Kingston, e com ele estava Naruto Baker completamente estupefato e sem palavras.

- Ei Neji – Cumprimentou a _maior gata do Upper East Side_. Ela sorriu internamente, Neji parecia tão incrivelmente o mesmo que ela até o abraçou, esquecendo-se de como ele era um safado e depravado que acabara de deixar uma marca roxa ao apertar sua fina e delgada cintura.

- Você não mudou nada – Pronunciou a ruiva relaxando os ombros enrijecidos por conta da presença do Hall.

- Nem você. Continua com a mesma cintura gostosa – Sorrindo-lhe de uma forma maliciosa o Kingston virou-se para Naruto. O amor da vida dele estava de volta e o louro não fazia _nada_?

Aquilo era demais até para ele.

Com um empurrão brusco e forte, Neji pôs o Baker de frente para a Mitchell. Eles estavam cara a cara e ele podia sentir o hálito quente dela de bala refrescante de maçã ir contra o seu rosto, como uma breve brisa de verão. Do jeito que o louro sonhou desde o fatídico dia em que recebera a notícia da ida da mulher que ele amava desde que aprendeu a diferenciar o sexo feminino do sexo masculino.

- E-ei... – Ele gaguejou, bobo demais para se portar de maneira normal. Não que ele fizesse isso com muita freqüência.

- Vem cá – Disse Sakura acenando para ele se aproximar, a respiração de Naruto falhou pelos poucos segundos que passara agarrado as costas da ruiva cobertas por uma jaqueta marrom-escuro.

Ela ainda cheirava a mel e a lírios. Era simplesmente muito Sakura Mitchell, uma mistura completamente embriagante e irresistível.

- Daqui a pouco as meninas estarão aqui e poderemos ir ao Tribeca Star beber litros de uísque para comemorar – Disse Neji Kingston.

Com a volta de Sakura ou não, ele iria parar de qualquer jeito no bar do hotel. Era o primeiro dia de aulas infernais e tudo o que ele queria era se divertir um pouco.

Tudo o que Neji _sempre _queria era se divertir um pouco.

- Onde elas estão? – Perguntou Sakura ansiosa, sua pele clara adquirindo um tom rosado com a expectativa de rever a velha e melhor amiga, Ino Baker.

Ela estaria junto de Tenten Wulong e Hinata Kingston com o uniforme adorável das veteranas da Nightingale - Bamford. Desde a primeira série, Sakura e Ino sonhavam em usar aquelas saias pregueadas azul - escuro.

Bem... Ino agora a usava e desfilava todo a semana até a sua cobertura em frente ao Central Park parecendo à garota mais cool e piranha de toda a Nova Iorque.

Mas quem liga para isso? As garotas ainda queriam ser como ela e os garotos de estar com ela.

Pelo menos enquanto o riso espontâneo e contagiante de Sakura Mitchell continuasse longe da vista de todos.

_Tarde demais_...

Os olhos do seu irmão já haviam grudado no rosto claro e perfeito dela, o cara que ela amava não a tirava da cabeça, o primo gostosão Kingston já achara a garota da vez e _toda _a Nova Iorque via de perto a volta triunfal da queridinha do Upper East Side.

Ela era linda, fabulosa e uma pessoa realmente legal. Do tipo que dá sempre um bom dia alegre ao porteiro do saguão de seu prédio, sorri sinceramente para todos que conhece e que faz projetos sociais porque eles são realmente _necessários. _Ela era aquela garota que dançava feito uma louca no Brooklyn, fazia compras semanais na Barneys e dormia junto contigo no banco de uma praça.

Mas Ino não pensava assim. Os olhos azuis maravilhosamente penetrantes encaravam indiferentes os cabelos cor - de - rosa de Sakura.

Para a loura, a Mitchell era a garota que sempre amou e odiou, a sua melhor amiga que a deixou sozinha para trás, a quem tanto tentou substituir. A que ela desejou que todos esquecessem, _inclusive ela_.

- Sakura – A voz baixa e fina da Baker ecôo nos ouvidos de todos. Era realmente uma droga como Ino deixava-se ser transparente. Ela sempre tinha a voz firme e impotente, por que mudar agora?

Sasuke arregalou os olhos, parecendo _finalmente _se lembrar de que tinha uma namorada e a ruiva virou-se daquele jeito maravilhosamente odioso de princesa do balé do Quebra-Nozes, fitando Tenten, Ino e Hinata.

A loura encarou o verde profundo de seus olhos, fechando em seguida o seu coração para aquele velho sorriso.

Será que ela não percebia que não passava de uma adolescente problemática que fora expulsa da Nightingale - Bamford por organizar uma festinha na piscina da escola? De como era uma humilhação total voltar após um ano esperando que tudo fosse o mesmo, quando pela a primeira vez as coisas estavam_ exatamente_ onde deveriam estar?

É claro que não. Sakura nunca percebia nada ao seu redor, estava sempre divagando demais para perceber o olhar enojado da amiga de infância.

- Ino! – Disse a ruiva sinceramente feliz por revê-la. O que é melhor do que um reencontro com a melhor amiga e o amor da sua vida?

Bom...seria realmente perfeito se essa amiga não a quisesse ver sendo atropelada por um caminhão de cerveja e amasse o mesmo cara que você.

Do que adianta os litros de champanhes, as festas fantásticas, as milhares de roupas da moda, fazer parte da alta roda da sociedade nova-iorquina com tanto drama na vida?

- Eu morri de saudades de você! – Exclamou Sakura, abraçando-a forte e sentindo o aroma de D'Orange Verte invadir as narinas de seu nariz arrebitado. Era o perfume que Ino sempre usava para se encontrar com Sasuke.

Como num passe de mágica horroroso, a Mitchell sentiu-se imunda separando-se da Baker antes que ela também se sujasse. Na verdade, ela gostaria de dar um fora dali...nem Neji a todas as pirainhas reunidas da Nightingale - Bamford pareciam tão nojentas quanto ela.

Dando um sorriso torto e fechado, ela cumprimentou com um leve balançar de cabeça Tenten Wulong e Hinata Kingston.

Elas haviam se conhecido no ano retrasado, e Sakura adorava as duas e elas a adoravam também. Mas agora parecia tão inexplicavelmente estranho e inapropriado tratá-la como uma velha conhecida que estava de volta após um ano que elas preferiram ficar ali, sendo simpáticas e agradáveis no mínimo possível e nada mais.

- Bem...eu tenho que ir agora. Foi ótimo rever todos vocês, mas cheguei hoje e nem me matriculei ainda – Disse a ruiva, desculpando-se a todos com um olhar docemente triste.

Sasuke sentiu vontade de afagar seus cabelos e Naruto de dizer o quanto a amava.

_Eles não são adoráveis?_

- Mas e a comemoração? – Protestou Neji, evidentemente aborrecido com a mudança de humor repentina da rosada.

- Fica pra próxima – Balbuciou ela, agarrando contra o peito a bolsa preta de colo Victor Hugo e, antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo como "Fique aqui mais um pouco, vamos dar apenas uma volta" ela já havia desaparecido dentro de um táxi.

- Bom...nesse caso vamos comemorar o último ano Nightingale - Bamford e St. Jude's – Disse Ino Baker balançando o rabo de cavalo louro e brilhante enquanto ligava para o seu motorista particular.

- Não é meio que um exagero uma limusine? O hotel fica aqui do lado – Perguntou Tenten Wulong, dando um tapa na mão atrevida de Neji Kingston.

Ino apenas balançou as mãos fazendo um sinal para que ela ficasse quieta enquanto falava no celular Nokia azul - marinho com o seu motorista particular, o arrogante, grosso e super gostoso Zabuza Autumn.

A verdade era que ela estava querendo comemorar a partida de Sakura, a sua mais recente inimiga e ex - melhor amiga. Mas ela não se atreveria a mostrar o seu lado mais cruel ao namorado, _não é?_

_-_

_O ano nem começou ainda e em menos de quinze minutos tivemos o reencontro mais fantástico de todos. A presença da garota sensação que desapareceu do mapa está com tudo, mas a loura dos mortíferos olhos - azuis não vai deixar barato._

_Há algo de podre pelo o caminho..._

Continua...

**N/A: **Aí está a minha primeira fic! O.O, é uma mistura de felicidade com apreensão. Espero que tenham gostado e saibam o quanto a opinião de vocês é importante e necessária. Reviews são mais que bem vindas =)

Sei que mudei o sobrenome de todos os personagens, mas como essa é uma fic passada em NYC eu quis deixar o mais "nova - iorquina" possível XDD. Mas caso isso seja chato para vocês, avisem que eu mudo na hora!

E por último, mas não menos importante eu prometo apimentar as coisas daqui pra frente, incluindo mais personagens adoráveis, fúteis e divertidos! Presença garantida: Gaara, Temari e Shikamaru \o/ Incluindo participações mais que especiais do Itachi, Kiba, Shino e etc =)

=*


End file.
